Kenshin Uzumaki
Character First Name Kenshin Character Last Name Uzumaki IMVU Username YorudanMira Nickname (optional) N/A Age 13 Yrs Old Date of Birth 10/17 Gender Male Ethnicity Konohakurian Height 4'11 Weight 93 lbs Blood Type B Type Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos A scar along the lower area of his right side due to a accident in his academy years though it's healed fully. Kenshin has never forgotten it and perhaps never will as it was his first real taste of pain in the shinobi world. Affiliation Hidden Leaf Village Family Kaisei Uzumaki (Father) Status: K.I.A Makoto Uzumaki (Mother) Status: Alive Akane Uzumaki (Sister) Status: Missing Nin Kazuki uzumaki (Cousin) Status: Alive Relationship Status Single Personality & Behavior Kenshin Unlike many of his fellow Uzumaki clansmen is very secluded and prefers to keep to himself unless addressed. However once he opens up (Which is very rare) he can be funny and very goofy he doesn't smile to often but he's a very polite and well mannered young man he can even be considered lazy by some means. He's very smart for his age not a genius but he definietly knows more than the average academy graduate definietly. He tends to adapt quickly in most situations he tends to wear a rather cold mask that hides his true feelings and emotions. Kenshin's behavior could be classified as odd for a boy his age he usually spent his time studying or reading he could be labled a bit smarter than the average genin when asked Kenshin always tres do things perfectly and won't settle for less than so his manners are very good, his ettiquette is well as well being raised by his mother that was a must. Nindo (optional) N/A Yet Summoning None Bloodline/Clan Uzumaki Clan Ninja Class ''' Genin '''Element One Wind Element Two None yet Advanced Nature (Character's advanced nature goes here. This is only possible at Tier 2 or above. Your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage. Example: Lava Release) Weapon of choice (Character's weapon of choice goes here. Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) Databook Shinobi Chakra colour Blue Projectile Weapons Inventory (Character's projectile weapons inventory.) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Total: Jutsu List Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Genjutsu Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Rank: C Wind Release: Gale Palm Rank C Allies None at the moment. Enemies None at the moment Background Information Prolouge Growing up Kenshin Uzumaki was a happy boy he had a family, his sister always seem to tease and spoil him as did his mother even his father had much hope for him growing up a member of the Uzumaki clan he developed a temper (From his mother) and a big appetite (From his father) his sister always seemed to be there for him when it mattered most if his mother or father were out. he usually trained under his father though his father was harsh on him during training he knew then even from a young age he was only trying help Kenshin become stronger. Since he grew up without a brother he became very close to his Cousin Kazuki Uzumaki since he was born a bit earlier than him he always considered the boy a little brother to him though the age gap and birth gap wasn't to far apart. Academy Days When his parents explained he'd be entering the academy he was excited, overjoyed as if he'd gotten a new toy of some sorts however his first day wasn't his best and he quickly leanred that not everyone was as nice or kind as his family was he made enemies fairly quickly. That usually resulted in him running home after class let out to escape his bullies until one day he made a break for the door but they had beat him to it and dragged him out of the academy those bullies tied him to a tree and beat him rather harshly until one suggested they practice their weapon accuracy on him. Kenshin never felt more fear swell within himself as shuriken and kunai alike whizzed past him or struck dangerously close to him one boy threw his kunai wildly and it tore Kenshin's shirt and also left a deep gash along his side finally getting the memo it wasn't a game anymore they ran off leaving a beaten and battered Kenshin tied to a tree to die from blood loss with his vision fading he saw a green Konoha vest. He found himself at home after awakening many hours later to a worried Mother, Father, and Sister who was wearing the same green flak jacket he saw just before passing out his mothe's temper got the better of her and she was going to rise hell at the acadmemy for her little Ken-Kun's injury and the academy's lack of action though they were unaware she managed to calm down only grumbling about Son's and cute faces. TBC Roleplaying Library Spars and Battles: Kenshin Vs Kazuki Spar Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Kenshin trains with Kazuki, Grey and Hitomi Missions Approved by: Junko Uchiha Miku Uzumaki